deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Walking Dead vs Left 4 Dead Battle Royale
Interlude Wiz: The apocolypse is a horrible place, and in order to survive you need to have a good team by your side Boomstick: Like Bill and rest of the survivors from Left 4 Dead Wiz: And Rick Grimes, the leader of the Alexandria Survivors Boomstick: It's no wonder that with everything left 4 dead and the walking dead have, they can tie each other in a fight. Wiz: So were going to lay down a couple of basic rules. 1: Left Dead will not have weapons upgrades or Boomer Bile grenades, 2: Left 4 Dead will not have difibulators, 3: The Walking Dead will have 1 adrenaline rush per character, 3 attack, 3 area attack, 2 healing, 4: The Walking Dead will not have Security Armor at their disposal, 5: The Survivors durability level will be set on the "Normal" difficulty, 6: Rick will have his hand and Carl will have a missing eye. 7: Daryl will have acsess to health stacks since he has no sdreniline rush 8: NO OUTSIDE HELP!!!, No Jesus, No Virgil, no nothin, 9: Each character on both teams will only have 3 weapons each Prefered weapons for L4D and Most Used/Iconic weapons for TWD. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to anilize their weapons armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle Team Left 4 Dead Bill Wiz: Before the zombie apocalypse broke out, Bill Overbeck was an aging Vietnam veteran, who had served in the 1st Special Forces Group. Boomstick: Bill looks like my grandpa! Wiz: After suffering a knee injury, he left the war and took up a habit for smoking. Years later as he was undergoing a surgery for his leg, Bill had his first encounter with the undead. Boomstick: Bill fought his way out of the hospital, with nothing but a few surgical utensils, and while resisting the effects of the anesthesia. LIKE A BOSS! Wiz: After he escaped, Bill loaded up and got ready to face the hordes of zombies. During the conflict Bill, formed a group of survivors composed of Francis, a biker, Zoey, a film student, and Louis, a Junior Systems Analyst. With them he formed a strong bond, and led them out of many dangerous situations. Boomstick: Bill served two tours of duty in the Vietnam War. U.S. Special Forces involvement in the war that ended in 1975. Meaning he has about 15 years of experience and training behind his 65 years. Wiz: Somebody in the S.F should have good aim, must be really skilled in evasion, and must be great in tactics. And Bill certainly fits the bill. Boomstick: Really Wiz? You had to say that? Wiz: What did I say? Boomstick: Bill certainly fits the bill. You repeated his name Wiz: Oy vey Boomstick: Oh that kind of bill Wiz: Dumkoph! Boomstick: Anyway, Bill is an expert marksman, preferring an Assault rifle variants and sub-machine gun variants Wiz: He has a Magnum as his side arm with unlimited ammo, and can use melee weapons Boomstick: He also has alot things he can use as grenades. He has a pipe bomb that attracts zombies then blows up and a Molotov cocktails to burn down Tanks. And when talking about physical feats, he might not have much but we did our best and found one that is pretty impressive. Taking a punch from the Tank. Wiz: The Tank is the strongest infected in the Left 4 Dead Universe. He can punch dumpsters, cars, forklifts, carriges, and can rip concrete strait out of the ground. Boomstick: Wiz, how much does it take to punch a car high enough for it to go 3 stories? Wiz: Well Boomstick, the average weight of a regular car is 2,986 pounds and the speed of the Tanks punch is 120 mph. Boomstick: Get to the point Wiz! Wiz: The point is, using my nerd skills, Bill can withstand a force of 72,670 pounds. Meaning despite being old, he can take a punch. Boomstick: If my ex-wife can tank a jet crashing into her, then she is the fat version of him. Wiz: And it doesn't just stop there, he can walk through fire with little damage and the same can be said for bullets. Boomstick: He also has healing items that well...heal him! Wiz: He can use Pain Pills to give him a temporary health boost, adrenaline shots to make him faster, and a health kit to heal him. Even from being ripped to shreds by Witches or Hunters. Boomstick: Meaning the Med-kits are miracles in a red box Wiz: Though having many feats he has his flaws. Boomstick: Right: He is old as hell, has a severe limp, and not really fast as even Spitters can catch up to him while Bill is at full speed Wiz: But Bill is a skilled fighter, and stayed liked that until he was killed by 3 Tanks while raising the escape bridge. Boomstick: (Sniffle) I'll miss him Bill: Even being in war doesn't prepare you for this! They just come at ya and come at ya and never goddamn stop! Francis Wiz: Loud, cocky, and pretty sure he's indestructible, Francis is the stereotypical biker Boomstick: Francis acts like the zombie apocolypse is thr worlds largest bar fight. When the virus hit, while everyone else stockpiled on food and hid, he found a shotgun and had some fun Wiz: Thats right. No cops, no laws, no order. In fact the fun he had was shooting zombies with buddies on a rooftop, while listening to music from a stolen jukebox. Boomstick: I would like to be him... in fact (a shotgun is heard) I'll be right back! The birds are going to be toast! Wiz: Oh boy...anyway, after splitting up from his buddies and dodging infected, he eventually met Bill, a Vietnam veteran, Louis, a Junior I.T anilist, and Zoey, a film student. Boomstick: Hey Wiz, I'm back! (he throws a bird crap cover shotgun away) I hate goddamn birds! Wiz: Then you'll like Francis more because he hates everything on Earth Boomstick: Wow. He's like me! He loves shotguns, loves beer, hates stuff, and argues with his partners. Whats not to love?! Wiz: In game, Francis prefers the Autoshot gun. Which does major damage from short to mid-range. Boomstick: And when he gets into a jam, he takes out 2 P220 pistols. Perfect for places the shotgun can't reach Wiz: He also has a pipe bomb, that attracts zombies then blows up. Boomstick: And a molotov cocktail. Basiclly fire in a bottle Wiz: Francis also carries a Med-kit that recovers 80% of his health and pain pills that give him a 50% temporary health boost. Boomstick: This biker has taken some serious shit. He has survived cars and concrete being thrown at him by Tanks, being gored by Hunters, and being cut to ribbins by Witches Wiz: And if you don't believe us, here he is tanking a propane tank explosion and walking through fire and...BULLETS?! Boomstick: Wow. Bulletproof... I LOVE IT!!! Wiz: But don't overestimate this bikers power though. Even though he can take a good beating, it will be a matter of time before he takes to much damage and becomes incompacitated. Boomstick: But still you don't want to mess with this dead-shot biker Francis: I'm not going to let these goddamn vampires beat me! Louis Wiz: When the "Green Flu" came to the Eastern United States it caused a tremendous loss of life Boomstick: But nobody was prepared for what happened next, 2 days after the first infection the dead started to come back to life. Wiz: And nobody was as unprepared for the zombies than Louis, a Junior Anilist working for a wealthy company Boomstick: Louis was your basic buisness man, he enjoyed his lunch break, got up at 6, and played his fair share of video games. Wiz: But his life was turned upside down when the "Green Flu" arrived in the area. Boomstick: You see the name "Green Flu" was just a cover up name for the virus to stop mass panic. So when the dumbasses at CEDA couldn't control the virus, most people just died. So much for trying to stop mass panic Wiz: While in the restroom talking to his co-worker Ray, a Commen Infected showed up and attacked both of them Boomstick: And what did Louis do you may ask? Well his grabbed a fire extinguisher and beat the living shit out of it. Wiz: After narrowly escaping death, he and Ray emerged and saw all of their co-workers dead. Boomstick: But that didn't stop him from walking out of there, even though he saw more of the infected in the streets Wiz: He somehow dodged the infected and eventually met up with Bill, a Vietnam veteran, Francis, a rough and tough biker, and Zoey, a film school dropout. Boomstick: It seems like this guy loves being optimistic. This guy must be on drugs. Wiz: Boomstick, thats just a fanmade-- Boomstick: Pills here! PILLS HERE! PPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZ!!! Wiz: Uhg! Boomstick: Other than the oh-so-obveous pain pill addiction, Louis packs an M-16 Assualt Rifle, a mid-range firearm tat can fire 684 shots a minute with a 50 ammo clip. Although it capacity is low, it is extreamly accuate, versitile, and extreamly manurable. Wiz: But if he runs out of ammo, he goes for a Submachine gun. A rapid fire gun with a 50 round clip Boomstick: He also packs 2 M1911 pistols. They both have 15 rounds a clip, and his go to side-weapon. And he doesn't have to worry about wasting ammo because he unlimited ammo, how the hell does tht work? Wiz: Durability wise, he can take quite alot of punishment. He took cars, slabs of concrete, dumpsters, and forklifts to the face, and get up like nothing happened. He even had his leg almost torn off by Witches, and other than the slight limp, he up and shooting zombies like it was nothing. Boomstick: But even though he can take alot of punishment, it doesn't mean he invincible Wiz: He has a Med-kit, which restores 80% of his health and a bottle of pain pills--- Boomstick: PPPPPPPIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLSSSSSSS!!! Wiz: (annoyeed) which give him a 50% health boost. Boomstick: But he can't last forever, if he goes down and there's no teammates around, he's as good as dead. Wiz: But still, if you are guy who needs help in the apocalypse, Louis has your back Louis: Pills here! Wiz: Boomstick! Boomstick: What? Zoey Coach Wiz: Over the years of pop culture history there have been many great zombie killers. Boomstick Like Ash Williams, Frank West, & Chris Redfield. But non are as big or as hungry as COACH (Coach punches A zombie) Coach: THIS USED TO BE A NICE NEIGHBORHOOD Wiz: Coach used to be... Well a high school coach! Boomstick: Spending his days visiting his grandma, going to church, hitting homers and eating pie Wiz: But all that ended when a mysterious flu infected the nation Boomstick Damn, no more pie for him Wiz: Soon after this Coach fought for survival along with 3 others Ellis, Nick, & Rochelle Boomstick: Together they stomped some serious zombie ass taking out Tanks, Witches, Boomers, and Hunters Boomstick: Going threw swamps, sugur cane fields, even a pretty sweet carnival. Wiz: Coach about 275 pounds of Pure badass and is able to take quite alot of punishment. If he gets hit by a car, he gets up like itwas nothing Boomstick: He's also got a rather huge arsenal but for this fight like every one else he'll only have 3 of his preferred weapons. So he's going to be using the Combat Shotgun, it has the same qualitys as the auto shottie, but has a larger pellet spread. Wiz: Coach is able to hold his own against huge hordes of zmbies and come out on top and is strong enough to launch a zombie 7 feet in the air with a baseball bat (Coach hits a zombie with a baseball bat and sends it into the air) Ellis: That's a Home Run! Wiz: Coach is an excellent survivor and has a never give up attitude. If he sets his mind to something he's gonna do it weather you like it or not. Boomstick Though he isn't invincible. He can still be killed by anything a normal human can and is extremely reliant on teamwork Wiz: But even with that Nothings gonna keep this Big man Down. Coach: Last time I saw my Grandmother, she asked me if I was still a praying man, I said "Yes ma'am" then she said "Well pray harder cause it ain't worken!" Nick Wiz: In 1988, a government organisation was created to protect humanity from natural and man-made disasters. Boomstick: It was called... CEDA. Wiz: The Civil Emergency and Defense Agency were the ones responsible for helping people recover from said disasters, but they didn't do a great job when it came to protecting people from the infectious disease, the Green Flu. This lead to many people becoming infected, or sometimes lead to mutation. Boomstick: Luckily, not every infected person turned. People who were infected but did not mutate but could still pass on the infection were known as carriers. That is where Nick comes in. Wiz: A lifetime of jumping from back alley to back alley and dodging cops, Nick is a gambler turned apocalypse survivor. He must escape an overrun America with a new group of friends, which goes against everything he lives by. Boomstick: In Left 4 Dead, it is up to the player to decide what their character's loadout is. But generally, Nick prefers to combat the apocalypse with his trusty AK-47 assault rifle. It holds 40 bullets per round and has 9 magazines, so it can fire a total of 360 bullets. Wiz: The AK-47 deals 58 damage per shot, 446 damage per second and 2320 damage per magazine. Boomstick: He also wields a Desert Eagle sidearm, which has infinite ammo, but only fires 8 shots per magazine. Each bullet deals 80 damage, does 267 damage per second and 640 damage per magazine. Wiz: Nick also uses throwing items, such as the Pipe Bomb, an IED that flashes and ticks, leading infected to it before exploding. Boomstick: Then there's my personal favorite, the Molotov, that engulfs anything around it in flames! Nothing like a bonfire to help celebrate a job well done! Wiz: Nick also has a Medkit, which recovers 80% health to the user. He can also use Pain Pills, which recover 50% health, but only temporarily. Assuming that the user does not take any damage, this effect will last a total of 4 minutes and 10 seconds. Boomstick: Then there is the heroin shot-''' Wiz: *clears throat* Adrenaline shot. '''Boomstick: Isn't that what I said? Wiz: Whatever, it gives a 25% temporary health boost and allows the user to move, heal and revive much faster. Boomstick: It's fair to say that Nick is a tough survivor. He can take punches from Tanks, can survive a claw from a Witch and can put up with Ellis for seven whole campaigns! Wiz: However, it must be noted that most of Nick's durability feats can vary depending on the difficulty of the campaign. He also mentions that he is not legally allowed to own a gun, so his time practicing with weapons is questionable. Boomstick: But even when the world's going to shit, Nick will be there to put a stop to it! Nick: "If the world's goin' to hell, I'm taking a weapon." Ellis Wiz: Born and raised in Savannha, Georgia, Ellis is a junior mechanic before the green flu arrived in the South Boomstick: Man, all he wanted to do was get drunk with his buddies. Too bad the zombies had to ruin it all. Wiz: He claims that instead of evacuating he armored up a truck to get of the city, said to be zombie-proof Boomstick: Well it might've sounded like genious then, the truck turned out to be 99% zombie proof Wiz: But his intellegence is sometimes good for a guy like him. Boomstick: HEY! Wiz: Like the time he insisted that they'd use Jimmy Gibbs Jr's stock car to escape the mall. Boomstick: But other times, he's about as dumb as Wiz was when he drank beer for the first time Wiz: Boomstick, you tied me to a chair and force drank me vodka Boomstick: So? You wouldn't had done it anyway Wiz: Uhg! Boomstick: Anyways, he might be redneck but he doesn't go for the shotgun for some reason as a computer controlled player. Wiz: He mainly perfers either a Hunting rifle or a Sniper Rifle but in official media he perfers-- Boomstick: THE MIGHTY GRENADE LAUNCHER! Wiz: One more comment out of you and you'll lose your beer privileges Boomstick: No, not my beer! Wiz: The grenade launcher is notorious for launching survivors skyhigh if at the right angle and can clear multiple infected in one shot. Boomstick: The only catch is that it only fires 1 round a shot but that explosion makes up for it Wiz: But when he runs out of that ammo, he pulls out either 2 pistols with unlimited ammo for some reason or a baseball bat. Boomstick: Ellis also has multiple trowables at his dispolsle, he has a pipe bomb the attracts zombies then blows up, a molotov to set a bonfire, and a bile bomb that blinds people and attracts the horde. Wiz: But since this is a Death Battle, the horde attracting of the pipe bomb and Boomer Bile will not be in effect. Boomstick: And for duribility he can easily survive propane, oxygen, and gas tank explosions, and the stupidity goes further as he can survive point blank shotgun shots Wiz: But that duribility depends on the difficulty so to be fair we'll be doing his duribility on the "normal" difficulty Boomstick: And on that difficulty, he can still survive Tank punches, can get back up from getting gored by Hunters, can survive falls that'll kill a normal man, and can survive being cut to ribbions by Bitches Wiz: That's it! DUMP THE BEER! Boomstick: NO! WAIT! (The camera crew dumps the beer) Boomstick: Oh well, at least i got my statch at home Wiz: Anyways, if Ellis takes damage he has 3 healing items that will set him strait Boomstick: He has a med-kit that restores 80% of his health, pain pills that give him a temporary health boost, and a heroine--''' Wiz: Adreniline! '''Boomstick: Shot that gives him a 25% health boost and a speed boost. Wiz: Even though Ellis can take a good beating, Ellis can get incompacitated if he takes too much damage. Plus Ellis has a record of being very unfocused, during hord attacks he'll sometimes start telling stories of him and his buddy Keith, and he's not very smart either, not to say Ellis is stupid but he's definitely not the smartest. Boomstic: But still, if you want a funny, reliable guy on your Z.A team, Ellis is your man Ellis:WE ARE THE KINGS OF THE WORLD! Rochelle Team The Walking Dead Rick Wiz: Rick Grimes was a every day normal police deputy, along with his best friend Shane Walsh. Boomstick: Man, He was living the life! Kick ass best friend, Smoking hot wife, got to BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF PEOPLE FOR STEALING. Wiz: But on one day Rick's life would be changed forever. (Car crashes in field, one man gets out and pulls out a pistol) Rick (Pulling out his colt python): PUT IT DOWN! shane: RICK! (BOOM) Boomstick: Damn.... I know that feeling.... Wiz: Rick somehow survived, but was put into a Deep coma. Unknowing to him the world around him would crumble. Boomstick: The Dead started to......Walk? How? Wiz: It's unknown how the virus started, but needless to say it had some....intersting results on the human population. Boomstick: Yeah! No shit! Wiz: When Rick woke up he was dased and confused. He had no idea of what happened. Boomstick: figureing he better find his family he got the fuck out of that hell hole. Who writes Don't Dead Open Inside? fucking dumbass Wiz: your the dumbass Boomstick. Anyway Rick Grimes was tooken in by A man named Morgan who told him what exactly happened while Rick was in that coma. and understandingly Rick couldn't believe it, he he couldn't believe his family was dead! Boomstick: so after stopping by the Ol' police station he picked up some firepower and Tryed to Punisher his way threw Atlanta and find his family. Buuuuut he didn't get very far and this scrony asin kid named Glenn saved his ass, and it just so happenes His wife and son were apart if Glenn's group of survivors. He then took it on himself on being a leader and protect his group. Rick Grimes was a new man. Wiz: Rick Grimes is a Near Super Human level marksmen able to weild almost any firearm and use it to impressive levels. Though he prefers his Colt Python Revolver and Assult Rifle. Rick. Is a force to be reckoned with from afar and upclose Boomstick: Please Wiz the only time he whooped someone's ass was in surprise attacks, but I gotta give it too him, You piss this guy off enough He will Rip your throat out MacGruber style! Wiz: It's is true Rick is not very good at hand 2 hand combat but he more them Makes up for it with his intelligence and leadership skills. He has lead his group of survivors threw 3 Wars, Several harsh Winters, countless complete Walker infestations of their camps, A Cannibal camp, And even getting them threw a attack from a walker horde that was in the Thousands and took out Every Last One! Rick's police training is ideal for combat and despatching the undead and he's got the experience to prove it! The Walking Dead Apacolipse has been happening connonly For 5 to 6 YEARS! Boomstick: He's durable too He's walked off being shot multiple times, Survived being beaten nearly to death, Getting his hand Chopped off! And got right back up from a frag grenade explosion that sent him flying, and not to mention that Famous coma gunshot. ' Wiz: Rick is extremely proficient with His colt python, his aim is so good once will Trapping a group of cannibals in Gabriel's Church he was Shooting the cannibal leader's individual Fingers off in the dark from a distance of 12 feet! a feat that should almost impossible! In Season 7 of the walking dead Tv show Rick was thrown into a pit with no weapons what so ever there he was pitted against a Super Walker which is a zombie coated in metal and spikes then Killed it with his bare hands, He's was strong enough to Overwhelm Tyreese, A 260 pound man and was Fast enough to Run from the woods to Hershel's Farm in just a few minutes while carrying a dying Carl. But it dosnt stop there, Rick Grimes is actually somewhat Superhuman! In Road to Survival The Walking Dead crew Gained the ''Adrenaline Rushes some of them Replenish health, Stun opponents, Make attacks Stronger, and Even Revive some alies! '''Boomstick: but there's rules we gotta Go by in this fight, Only 1 adrenaline rushes each for the walking dead crew. Rick will have: Turn the Tides: All teammates regain 50% of their Max HP, recover from Attack Penalties, and get +15% Attack and +30 Crit for 3 turns Wiz: The one thing that's important to remember about adrenaline rushes is that they Replenish a little at a time each time a character is fighting and taking damage but it does take a little bit in a fight like this a average AR should only take 30 seconds to a minute or two, to be used again. Boomstick: Damn... This dude is like Stryker from Mortal Kombat Mixed with Ash Williams..... I LIKE HIM! Rick: They're Gonna feel real stupid when they Find out.... Adreham: Find out what? (Rick's looks at Abe) Rick: That they're fucking with the wrong people... Carl Boomstick: Ugh.... Is it too late to replace him with Gabriel? Wiz: Yep Boomstick: MOTHER OF (beep) (Beep) GOD (beeeeeeep).......... Wiz: Are you done? Boomstick: I guess.... Wiz: Okay then. Carl Grimes was just 8 Years old when the virus struck. His Father's best friend Shane Walsh said that he'd take care of him and his mom for now on and that his Dad wouldnt be coming back any time soon. Boomstick: Then Lori and Shane banged, Shane was Dad 2.0 basically, and then Rick came back. Let's just get to his feats and shit already and move to the next guy. Wiz: Okay, jeez man. Carl may seem like just a burden to the group but he's probably one of the most useful members. Trained by his father and Shane he learned to use assault rifles and pistols to great success Boomstick: I hate to admit it but this teenage cyclops can whoop some ass. What he lacks in physical strength he makes up for with his tenacity and quick thinking. Wiz: Carl has survived have his eye shot out of his skull, being shot in the stomach with buck shot, Gained Negan's respect, mentally strong enough to preform a C-section on his own mother then kill her, has held his own with full grown adults, Gained Negan's Respect, took out 3 walkers at once on his own when he was barley 9, and ate paint bucket sized can of pudding in a single sitting Boomstick: That last one was the weirdest feat I've heard since the Big Smoke's Order thing.... Wiz: While engaged in hand to hand combat he uses a knife and always aims for the eyes, throat, under chin, and the back of the head where the spine meets the skull. It's also possible since Carl has lost an eye his other 5 senses might be slightly enhanced. Boomstick: if he somehow loses his knife, he's got his own 2 fists it's been inferred that Shane taught Carl how to fight early into the apoclypse but Carl doesn't just rely on weapons he's got the Adrenaline Rush too! Like Low Blow: Deal 200% Damage and cause 60 damage bleeding for 3 turns to one enemy! Wiz: But Carl isn't flawless. He often acts before thinking and his daredevilish attitude in his younger years has gotten some members of the group killed Boomstick: (Cough cough) DALE (Cough cough) Carl: What do you think of this place? Rick: Well, I think it seems... nice. Carl: Yeah. I like it here. I like the people. But they're weak. And I don't want us to get weak, too. Daryl Wiz: Silence is the most useful tool in the Zombie Apocolipse Boomstick: Well except something that goes BOOM but lets agree to disagree Wiz: Anyway if sneaking is necessary who else to call but Dayrl Dixon Boomstick: Dayrl was born into an abusive Family the only one who really cared was his brother Merle who is a dick and, by the way, basically raised Dayrl Wiz: But one day his Father and Uncle where out hunting deer and his Father got bit by a Walker and he had to be put down. But for some reason, Dayrl couldn't bring himself to do it despite his Father never really cared about him, Boomstick: After this Dayrl and Merle made their way to Atlanta. They tried to board a helicopter but the pilot was bitten by another damn walker. Tough luck. Wiz: Dayrl is an expert tracker, able to track deer from miles away! Boomstick: Stealth is his Bread n' Butter. With his trusty Crossbow and Knife, theres no way in hell your gonna be able to find him or even see him coming. Wiz: Dayrl is pretty tough. He is able to walk off being shot and even surviving a 1-2 story fall onto one of his arrows, getting back up and really not showing any signs of pain Boomstick: The dude took out a military Tank with just one grenade, survived being ruthlessly tourchered, survived Turmanus which was A FUCKING CANNIBAL CAMP, fought Merle to a stand still, was strong enough to hold back a pissed off Tyreese, and has literally killed countless walkers and people. Wiz: And if you think the only weapons Dayrl has is the Crossbow and Hunting Knife your surely mistaken Boomstick: He's got a Rocket Launcher, sniper Rifle, shotguns, machine guns, a Sledgehammer, Even Assult Rifles, Baseball Bat, and an Axe Wiz: Dayrl is the king in long range and short range combat. He also carries a rather large supply of ammo, sports drinks, food, and bottles to throw so he can trick enemies and distract them Boomstick: But Dayrl perfers the crossbow due to it being extremly quiet and being ideal for long rang situations. Wiz:: Dayrl might be a badass but he's got his fair share of weaknesses. He's only got so much ammo and sometimes is even reckless. And he is still human, meaning he has normal limits for a guy like him Boomstick: Even with that, Dayrl is an excellent survivor and fighter and you better hope he's not coming after you (Dayrl shoots a Hanging walker with his crossbow) Dayrl: Waste of an Arrow Michonne Wiz: In a Zombie Apocalypse there is many melee weapons to choose from Chainsaws, Hammers, Baseball bats Boomstick: But only the real badasses have a Good Ol' Samurai Sword! Wiz: Michonne is the Noble Samurai warrior of The Walking Dead universe With her Duel Katanas she is a Extremely deadly opponent in close Quarters combat but she's also prefishint with A Pistol and her trusty Assult Rifle! Boomstick: Her Hand to hand combat experience Is probably the best out of the bunch! Second would probably be Abraham if you where wondering. 3rd? Definitely Dayrl. But back to Michonne, she is very observant and alert at all times able to spot thing in places most people can't see. This also comes in handy in a fight! Her reaction time is similar to Lee Everett in her own Telltale series! Stealth is also her strong suit that's why she uses a katana over guns mostly. Wiz: She is also 3rd in command thanks to her leader ship skills and combat experience. Though she isn't the best with firearms when compared to Rick or Abraham she can certainly keep up! Once even mowing down an entire attacking group of the governor's army Boomstick: Michonne is strong enough to cut the Governor's arm off with a single swing, Killed a group of 10 walkers in seconds with her sword, beat the governor in a fist fight then later killed the Governor, and killed countless walkers and saviors. Wiz: But it dosnt stop there! Her Adrenaline rushes are perfect for Eliminateing opponents! Like the Mighty Disarmament: Deal 275% Damage and -40% Attack for 1 turn to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. Boomstick: But as badass as she is Michonne is barley perfect. Michonne insists that she dosnt know any martial arts only that she has trained on walkers for the entire Apocylipse to gain her sword skills. But that dosnt matter a single bit Michonne is a fucking badass! Michonne: Anger makes you stupid..... Stupid gets you killed Abraham Boomstick: What happens when you Combine Guile from Street fighter and the Walker Texas Ranger? You Get one bad mother fucker. Wiz: Lt. Abreham Ford was a U.S. millitary Solider and is proud of it. Very little is actually known about abe before the outbreak All we really know is that he had a Wife and two kids and What ever happened to him during that war.... He was never the same again, His mind was Haunted by the thoughts of it. Boomstick: But when the outbreak did happen His number one goal was to protect his family at all costs The dude beat several men to death with a can of Green Beans for Christ sake! But when his wife had realised he was going insane she took the. Kids and run off during the middle of the night and when Abreham found them it was too late. They where killed and eaten by walkers, this threw Abreham into a new deep of hidden insanity and tryed to kill himself Wiz: Until a man with a mullet came being chased by walkers came out of nowhere Begging for Adreham's help. After realizing that abe would be extremely useful Eugene told abe that he was on a mission to save the world. This gave Abreham something to live for... A purpose again Boomstick: Uuuntil Eugene got exposed for being a liar by Rick when he asked to see Eguene's radio which had no batteries. Looks like Eugene couldn't lie his way out of that ass whoopen. Wiz: and if there's anything abe does best it's dealing out damage with his millitary training and Weaponry expertis. he's One hell of a fighter and it's possible he's the physically strongest character on team walking dead. Boomstick: Hell he just Enjoys a good Ol' fist fight! And this Sexton Hale ripoff is really bringing the boom to this fight with his mighty AT-4 Anti Tank rocket launcher. Yeah that's right this thing is made to take out military tanks and its missles can go up 300 miles away and still hit that target! Along with an Assault Rifle its a deadly combo. Wiz: Abraham also has a steel crowbar, ideal for beating enemies into the ground. Boomstick: And you remember us talking about Abraham haveing some sort of hidden insanity? If put in the right situation Abraham loses his shit! Making him seemingly Hulk like. Wiz: Abraham's combat skills are what put him ahead of the rest. He's knocked Eugene out with one punch, killed several men at once with a can of green beans, chased down a group of theives and I quote "Ripped them limb from limb!" Boomstick: He's a tank too. During his final issue in the Walking Dead comics Dwight shot him in the back of the head with a arrow while he was talking and he finished the ENTIRE SPEECH! And during his final episode of the walking dead Negan choose him to get bashed and straight up tanked it and said "Suck My Nuts!" And thanks to his military training, his stealth game is at its peak along with his leadership skills he's ideal for forming battle strategies on the fly. Wiz: And if things get serious he's always got the Sweeping Fire: Deal 325% damage to a group of enemies perfect for eliminating both humans and undead alike. Boomstick: But as much as I like him he's anything but invincible if Abe keeps using his fists to do damage, his knuckles will start to bleed but he seems not to mind it and his anger can indeed help with fighting but sometimes he can get carried away and start yelling at his freinds. Even with that Abraham is a strong willed fighter, if you mess with this Solider your not just gonna loose the fight your gonna loose your life. Abreham: You find some strong like-mined comrades...And you stick together like wet on water. Glenn Wiz: in the world of The Walking Dead you need Experience to survive Boomstick: Rick Grimes was a Police officer, Daryl Dixon was a survivalist, Abraham was a war veteran and Glenn was a..... Delivery boy? Wiz: while Glenn may not have the experience or skills of the others have, he can certainly keep up. During the the start of the outbreak Glenn was the group's only source of food and Supplies and along with Dale he was the group's mechanic making him extremely important asset to the group using his knowledge of every street in Atlanta and every single short cut Boomstick: I can be inferred that Glenn is literally the fastest character in the walking dead universe. Ever notice when there's a running sequence Glenn in infront of everybody! Outrunning the likes of Rick Grimes who has police training, why does this matter you may ask? Police officers are trained to to very fast so DUH they can catch the criminals. Wiz: but Glenn isn't to relient on his speed, he's an excellent survivor and fighter Boomstick: the dude was able to Tie in a fist Fight with Lt. Abraham Ford who is a brute of a man, kinda reminds me of Sexton Hale from Team Fortress 2. But anyway the deal is Glenn Knocked this Dude on his ass with ONE PUNCH! Abraham is probably around 245 pounds of pure muscle so Glenn can hit HARD very hard. Wiz: Glenn is also Very Smart! He though of game winning strategies that Impressed Rick Grimes and Even Daryl Dixon. In the Walking dead comics Glenn thought of an idea about how to get ride of walkers off the fence at the prison with out loosing their knifes in the zombies heads by putting the knifes threw a block and it worked! Boomstick: Glenn is also very prefishint with many kinds of weapons while Glenn usually prefers a machete for up Close combat he also is able to use Assault rifles, Snipers, pistols, Shotguns, Knifes, and baseball bats Wiz: And as of the Walking dead: Road to Survival app Glenn can also use Adrenaline Rushes which are extremely useful these can have all sorts of different affects on Glenn and his team mates like Return Fire which eal 300% damage and -50% defense for 3 turns to up to 3 enemies up to 3 teammates regain up to 35% of their max hp Wiz: Glenn is always thinking of ways to survived another day and will never give up no matter what the odds are. He once walked into a pitch black tunnel full of walkers just to find Maggie and walked through a whole horde of walkers in riot gear Boomstick: While Glenn is most certainly one one the most powerful walking dead characters he's still just human and is sometimes overpowered by characters far physically stronger than him. Wiz: But when your surrounded and don't have a plan, Glenn Rhee is gonna help you out. Daryl: hey kid what did you do before all this? Glenn: Delivered Pizzas. Why? Negan Boomstick: Eeny Meany Miney Mo. These are the most feared words of the walking dead universe.......for some reason Wiz: These are the words of Negan the leader of the saviors. Boomstick: wait Wowowow why is Negan in this? I thought he was the Bad guy? Ugh. I'll get the list of replacements......lets see..... Eugene, Rostita, Ezekiel, Gabriel, Andrea? Wiz: Let me explain to those of you who have not been reading the most recent issues of the walking dead comics. Negan turned a new leaf and is actually trusted by Rick.... In the comics anyway. Boomstick: But what happened to maybe not today maybe not tomorrow I will kill you? Wiz: It's not like Rick wanted too, they need too. But anyway Negan was a gym coach before the Apacolipse started and his personality really hasn't changed he's still a dick Boomstick: but when is wife came down with cancer he went into a bit of a depression and left his misstres. But one day his wife collapsed on the front lawn and Negan rushed her to the hospital never leaving her side. Wiz: the doctors said she had little time left but Negan was presistant that he stayed. Hours had passed and then she woke up but was..... Different Boomstick: she was a walker! But Negan had no idea of what the fuck was happening so he locked her inside the room and got the fuck out of there. Wiz: Negan had a long and hard journey of survival Boomstick: And he didn't fuck around! And started the Saviors, Negan's own army and community. Wiz: Negan's most impressive feats is literally commanding an army he created. Nobody dared to challenge him. Boomstick: Cause if they did they'd meet Lucille! A motherfucking baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire! Wiz: Probably the most iconic weapons in Walking Dead history, Lucille is a impressive weapon its wood is strong enough to block bullets at point blank range! Boomstick: And that's not even the best thing about it Wiz! He covers that thing in walker intrales and blood so if your hit hard enough with this thing to make you bleed? Yeah you are F, U, C, K, E, D.... FUCKED. You'll die in minutes from the zombie infection! Wiz: Negan is a impressive combatant and force to be reckoned with in combat thanks to many impressive feats. He's killed Glenn Rhee and Abraham Ford, sliced Spencer's intestines out with a single swip, kidnapped Eugene and Father Gabriel, and beat Rick Grimes and Dwight is fist fights and-- Boomstick: BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF BETA! The co-leader of the Whisperers who is ten times the size of Negan and Far physically stronger too! Boomstick: The dude is Durable too. He's survived have his throat slit, tanked almost certainly fatal gun shots, took a punch to the chin from Dayrl Dixon and was barley faised. This dude is someone not to be fucked with, He'll literally beat your brains out! As Physically strong as he is you'd be lucky to get away from this guy. He was strong enough to break Rick's leg with one hand and then tossed Rick around like a rag doll! Hell, he was able to escape Shiva a full grown Tiger! A Tiger Can run up to 40 miles a hour when they're hunting and he out ran that! Wiz: And one of Negan's key abilities is mentally breaking down his opponent or opponents. He's done this to the likes of Rick Grimes and even made him Cry. He's also very good at reading people and exploiting weaknesses Boomstick: He's also got more then Lucille in this fight. He has the same Bowie knife he used to gut Spencer and his favorite firearm a goddamn Assult Rifle, which he seems to pull out of nowhere? But wait there's more! His adrenaline rush, Lucille Says Hello!: Deal 225% Damage to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. All teammates get +30 Crit. for 2 turns. Wiz: But as strong as Negan is he's got some faults. When he did beat Beta he actually BROKE Lucille over alpha's back which actually made him cry?! Boomstick: well it was named after his wife to help him cope with his lose. But when It did happen he was more pissed then hurt. But for those who challenge Negan You better hope you have your shitting pants on. Negan: You ever hear the one about the stupid little prick named Rick who thought he knew shit but didn't know shit and got everyone that he gave a shit about killed? It's about you. Maggie Wiz: In the walking dead there's no shortage of strong female characters. But since we already went over Michonne it's time to go over Maggie Greene the Leader of the HillTop colony. Boomstick: Maggie was a farm hand at her Father's farm shoveling hay, feeding horses, and taking care of her siblings. Wiz: This would end every soon however. A mysterious Virus was spreading all over the world thankfully their farm was so secluded they rarely had any attacks but they didn't go without loses. Maggie lost her Mother, Brother and step brother early into the Apocolypse. These incidents caused her farther Hershel to to become progressively more protective of his remaining family. A few months after the out break a family friend named Otis went hunting for deer, when Otis returned he had accidentally shot a young boy when shooting the deer, The Greene family had brought in the groupand the boy was in their leader was Rick Grimes a Police Deputy from King County, in that group there was Glenn Rhee a Korean pizzaboy and after Maggie and Glenn got some.....alone time. They fell in love becoming a unbreakable and loving couple. Boomstick: And it was a fucked up road from there on. When Shane and Rick fought in the middle of the night the young boy named Carl shot Shane in the neck! The gunshot then attracted a huge horde of walkers that then attacked the farm. Killing what was left of the Greene family exept Maggie, Hershel, Beth or Billy depending on the canon. Wiz: After taking refuge in a Prison they ended up in a War with The Governor with Hershel and Billy being killed in the fight Maggie realized this new world is terrible and unforgiving turning her Into a new woman. Boomstick: Man if there are three thing in life I love it's Guns, Beer and a chick who can kick ass which is exactly what Maggie is! Surprisingly she has become leader of the HillTop Wiz: Though she is no strategist Maggie is a quick thinker and is very smart she was able to negotiate with the original leader of Hilltop Gregory who Jesus has said is very stubborn and hard to negotiate with. Boomstick: She's a determinant fighter too. Maggie has killed a walker wearing full Riot Gear Armor one on one, was strong enough to weild a street sign and help Sasha kill a group of walkers, she's even beat a fat woman to death with the butt of a gun. Wiz: She's not just an excellent fighter she has other skills aswell she's been known to take risks at times like when she was in a dark tunnel full of walkers and desided to unload an entire Clip of a Assult rifle into the roof of the tunnel to bury the walkers in concrete and it worked out pretty well. Not to mention her skills with firearms from Assult rifles to hunting rifles Boomstick: She's a melee fighter too Using Knifes, machetes, Axes and Pitchforks Maggie is a deadly opponent in close quarters combat Wiz: Maggie isn't a slouch when it's time to turn up the heat with her own adrenaline rush Stay On Target: Deal 375% Damage to a line of enemies. All teammates get Focus for 2 turns. But that's not even the best of it in issue 56 of the walking dead Maggie hung herself from a tree when Glenn found her and Abraham cut her down she had no pulse and wasnt breathing but when Glenn tried to preform CPR Abraham stopped him saying that she's dead and needs to be put down. Boomstick: Then BOOM maggie just comes back from death! She was dead for atleast 5 minutes if not more. Wiz: Even with that though Maggie isn't flawless. When she thought Glenn was killed after the attack on the prison during a fight she just froze for a little bit though she snapped back to normal as soon a gun went off. Boomstick: For those who pick a fight with Maggie Greene should beware this southern bell can raise some hell Maggie: Because Glenn chose to be there for you. That day, a long time ago. That was the decision that changed everything. It started with both of you, and it just grew. All of us. To sacrifice for each other. To suffer to stand. To grieve. To give. To love...To live. To fight for each other. Glenn made the decision, Rick, I was just following his lead. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatents are set, lets end this debate once and for all Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Who Are You Rooting For Left 4 Dead The Walking Dead Death Battle (Rick and his fellow survivors are meeting in the town hall) Rick: Alright guys, the scouts told us we have a small group of survivors coming to Alexandrea. Michonne: How many were there? Rick: 8 Glenn: What exactly can we do about this? Rick: All we can do is wait. if they're friends we let them in. If they ain't, we kill them all. Abraham: I say we just kill them, we dont know if they are working for the Saviors or Wisperers. Daryl: Well we dont know that either. I say we wait until they get there. Carl: (Walking in the room): Negan is here to collect food and weapons. Rick: Shit (They walk out of the town hall and meet Negan outside) Negan: Im here to get my shit. Where is it? Daryl: Dont worry, we have it (Meanwhile, Bill and the other survivors are approching the gates) Ellis: Old man, are you sure this is the right way? Bill: Its Bill, and im sure we are going the right way. Nick: Hope that we can get out of this shit. I sick of the bullshit we have been through Coach: Hold up, we are at a gate. Francis: And there is something up there. Louis: Probrably an infected, ill get it (In reality it was Father Gabriel on watch duty) Gabriel: Huh it sure is peacful toda--- (Louis fired his gun and shoots Father Gabriel) Gabriel: Oh... (He falls off the fence and right in front of Carl) Carl: HOLY SHIT!!! DAD!!! (Rick runs over to Carl with Negan, thinking he is trying to get away) Negan: Hey! if you think your going to--- (Negan sees Gabriel's corpse) Rick: Climb up there Carl and see who back there (Carl clmbs the ladder and see the survivors) Zoey: Nice shot (Carl climbs back down and goes to Rick) Carl: There are 8 people on the other side of the fence Rick: Shit, you know what get Michonne, Abraham, Maggie, Glenn, and Daryl. They are the best guys here. Carl: Alright Negan: You know what? I'll help ya... for a cost. Rick: For what? Negan: I want triple of the food and water next time i come around. Rick: Deal. (They shake hands and they go off to the armory) Nick: LOUIS, WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?! Louis: Sorry! I though he was an infected!!! Coach: Just calm down! We'll just tell the people inside that it was a mistake. Rochelle: I think its a bit late for that! (They all look up and see Rick and Negan aiming at the survivors with SMGs) Rick: You killed Gabriel, now your going to die Ellis: Hey we're sorry, we thought he was an infected Rick: Too late for that Coach: Looks like we gonna have to fight, Ellis? Ellis: Yeah? Coach: Blow it up Ellis: On it FIGHT!!! Results Category:Hoppingclams343 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:DatBoi420NoScope Category:Walking Dead vs Left 4 Dead themed Death Battles